


The invisible intruder

by Al1ceM0n5ter



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Filming, Invisibility, Rape/Non-con Elements, invisible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al1ceM0n5ter/pseuds/Al1ceM0n5ter
Summary: He watch you while you sleep
Relationships: Translucent (The Boys)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	The invisible intruder

I watch her as she slept, before bed she would drink from her glass which sit on her bedside table. When she not in the room I spite her water before bed time. Out like a light in 30 minutes, then I pull the covers off her body and set up my video camera on her. I take her clothing off leaving her completely naked with on her bed. Her nipples would harden to the cold air, I watch her sleeping and breathing then I start to grope her ass cheeks and boobs kiss and sucking at them but not to leave any marks. She would meow softy in her sleep, as she lay there i on top but with my hard dick stuff into her mouth and I holding legs up and open wide for the camera and can see everything since I’m invisible. I move my hips gentle as I eat out her pussy. It got too much so pull my thudding dick out of her mouth and held up her legs and push my dick between but making sure it also rub her clit as well. I rocking my hips fast and could her her moaning loudly now. I think we both came, my hot cum spraying all over her boobs, stomach and face. Before I could clean her up I needed to lick her cum up, she fidgety even since she is so sensitive and came again in seconds onto my mouth. Once she be clean up I pack up my camera and headed back home.


End file.
